totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Klapki i skarpety, brzmi jak Janusz na wakacjach w Grecji
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 5 Ogłoszenia parafialne: *Wyzwanie kolejne, start piątek godzina 18:00. *Ostatnie wyzwanie drużynowe. Samolot: Klasa biznesowa (Marchewki) Pokój Melissy: Benji ostrożnie nacisnął palcem guzik otwierający drzwiami do kabiny, w której spodziewał się zastać Melissę. Chłopak wiedział, że nachodzenie moze nie koniecznie spodobać się Hiszpance, ale cóż… Musiał z kimś porozmawiać. Wślizgnął się do pokoju gdzie zastał dziewczynę… leżącą na łóżku. Wpatrywała się w sufit taki wzrokiem, jakby mogła zobaczyć niebo znajdujące się nad nimi. Jej myśli również zaprzątało wiele spraw. Widać było, że nie zrobiła wiele od czasu zakończenia wyzwania. Jej buty leżały rozwalone na środku pokoju, a ubrania na zmianę leżały nieruszone na szafce. Była tak zamyślona, że dopiero po chwili zobaczyła Szweda. Zlustrowała go wzrokiem, po czym powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej równocześnie odgarniając loki z twarzy. '' '''Melissa:' Benji? *spytała lekko podejrzliwym tonem* Benji: Cześć… Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale musiałem pogadać… *przygryzł wargę* Turbowały go dwie rzeczy… Ale tylko o jednej mógł rozmawiać z Melissą… Benji: Mogę usiąść? *zapytał przywołując uśmiech na swoją twarz. Jednocześnie skinął na fotel - identyczny jak ten w jego kabinie* Melissa skinęła głową na zgodę i usiadła po turecku. Nie wstała oczywiście z łóżka, teraz jednak opierała się o ścianę wpatrując się intensywnie w blondyna. Szwed ostrożnie zajął miejsce na fotelu. Odkrył z radością, że można go było zdalnie obrócić dzięki czemu chłopak mógł siedzieć face to face z Mel. Blondyn czuł się dobrze dzięki zwycięstwu. Myśl o triumfie w ciągu dalszym odganiała klasyczne, stałe rozterki, więc turbowały go tylko dwie sprawy… Nacieszył się już dość dobrym snem, więc z braku atrakcji mógł zająć się załatwianiem wyżej wspomnianych spraw. Benji: Rhys odpadł, w dogrywce z Suzie. Po tonie chłopaka dało się odczuć smutek. Norweg był jednym z bliższych, programowych znajomych Szweda. Co prawda nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo, ani nie byli razem w drużynie, jednak wydawało się, że dobrze się dogadywali. No i odpadł w starciu z drugą bliską Benji’emu osobie… Blondyn zauważył, że Melissa nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią. Dodał szybko: Benji: Słyszałaś? Z łatwością mógł wywnioskować po szoku, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, że jak dotąd nie znała wyników dogrywki. Szybko jednak opanowała swój wyraz twarzy, nie chciał teraz pogrążać się we wspomnieniach związanych z Norwegiem. Teraz chciała się skupić na przyczynie wizyty Szweda, wątpiła by przyszedł tylko po to, by ją o tym zawiadomić. Pokręciła więc przecząco głową. Benji: Nim wsiedliśmy do samolotu złapałem Margarittę *wyjaśnił. Pominął fakt, że Włoszka prosiła też o rozmowę* Melissa: Hm...i? Benji: No i… *oparł się głębiej w fotelu, zaśmiał się rozbawiony tym co chciał powiedzieć. A może lekko zażenowany* No dziwnie się czuję. Cieszę się, że odpadł Rhys, a nie Suzie i na odwrót… Melissa przekręciła lekko głowę wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Nie znała za dobrze Suzie, ale wydawała się miła na pierwszy rzut oka, na dodatek Hiszpanka wywnioskowała, że będą teraz razem w drużynie. Sama nie do końca rozumiała jaki związek z tymi wnioskami miała Włoszka, ale nie była pewna czy powinna o to dopytywać. Melissa: Co się stało się nie odstanie, prawda…*mruknęła cicho* Szczerze żałowała, że Rhys nie pojawi się na kolejnym wyzwaniu, za każdym poprzednim razem dobrze im się współpracowało, pomimo...pewnego nieporozumienia. Wróciła jednak myślami do chwili obecnej wyczekując reakcji Szweda… Benji: No tak… Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może tracić czasu na rozpamiętywanie. Melissa miała rację. Poza tym to było show. Wymagane było ciągłe skupienie. Rozmowa, chociaż krótka, pomogła mu. Na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech, prawdziwy. Benji: Może to głupie… Ale już mi lepiej… Musiałem to od kogoś usłyszeć *zaśmiał się* Melissa: Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc *uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale szczerze* Zrobiło się na moment cicho. Było to normalne. Jedna rozmowa się skończyła, trzeba by było zacząć drugą. Benji nie umiał do końca od tak porzucić wątku Norwega, ale przecież sobie tłumaczył, że nic nie może zrobić. Benji: Eh… *klasnął i uderzył się w kolano chcąc ożywić sytuację* Jak ci się podoba samolot? Jak wypada w połączeniu z innymi luksusami zwycięzców? W tamtej chwili chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że Melissa doświadczyła luksusów w każdym środku transportu. Wygrała każde zadanie od czasu utworzenia “stabilnych” drużyn. Jednocześnie Benji obawiał się odpowiedzi, która wskazałaby, że samolot nie dorównuje statkom nie wyposażonym w BASEN. Melissa od razu przypomniała sobie w jakim to ciężkim stanie znalazł się Szwed, gdy opowiedziała mu o basenie. Mało brakowało, a parsknęłaby śmiechem. '' '''Melissa:' Pokój jest trochę inny, ale jest to raczej spowodowane tym, że samolot jest inaczej zbudowany niż statki *mówiła już bardziej opanowanym głosem* Nie miałam okazji w sumie jeszcze zobaczyć jak wyglądają inne pomieszczenia *wzruszyła ramionami* Benji: Ja też nie *odparł prędko* Przyszedłem do ciebie zaraz jak wstałem *zarumienił się zrozumiawszy co powiedział i lekko spuścił głowę* Heh… Melissa zachichotała lekko widząc zmieszanie Szweda. Założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho i ponownie przeniosła spojrzenie na sufit. Westchnęła. Melissa: No tak, to wyzwanie było dość…emocjonujące i pełne wrażeń… Szwed pokiwał głową. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na Melissę… Benji: To wiesz co… Może ja wyskoczę do kuchni coś przekąsić, ty się przebierzesz i zwiedzimy sobie naszą luksus klasę, ok? *zaproponował i wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na, miał nadzieje, twierdzącą odpowiedź* Melissa: Hmmm, a możee, przekąsisz coś, a potem zanim wrócę z łazienki dla mnie też coś przygotujesz *oparła głowę na dłoni i zatrzepotała teatralnie rzęsami* Benji powstrzymał się od poderwania się i wylotu do kuchni… Zrobił to bardziej dystyngowanie. Benji: Jak sobie życzysz *skłonił się kurtuazyjnie i dopiero wtedy opuścił kabinę* Benji strzelił facepalma. … Benji wrócił z kuchni. Akurat złożyło się tak, że znalazł się w kabinie Melissy krótko po tym jak ta wróciła z łazienki. Stanął w drzwiach. W dwóch rękach trzymał dwa kubeczki. Były to opakowania jugorutu z mussli. Płatki były oddzielone, były pod plastikową zakrętką. Benji: Mam coś! *wykrzyknął* Może nie jest to Szwedzki nabiał, ale powinno być dobrze… *spojrzał na opakowanie* Jogurt grecki? Czy to znaczy, że… *w międzyczasie podał Hiszpance jogurt* Melissa:' Prawdopodobnie lecimy do Grecji *wzięła delikatnie jogurt podany przez Benjiego* Dziękuję *uśmiechnęła się ciepło* Szczerze nie przypuszczała, by chłopak planował przynieść jej jedzenie do pokoju.'Nastawiła się raczej na to, że pójdzie do kuchni… Benji widząc konsternację na twarzy Melissy wycofał się. Benji: Coś nie tak? *szczerze się zmartwił* Melissa: Nie, nie! *odpowiedziała bez chwili zawahania* Po prostu...zaskoczyłeś mnie *przyznała się, uśmiechając się do niego z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy* Szweda ucieszyła reakcja Hiszpanki. Nie musiał udawać uśmiechu. Usiadł na upatrzonym sobie już wcześniej fotelu. Wyjął zza pleców dwie łyżeczki, jedną rzucił Melissie. Benji: Smacznego *powiedział posyłając dziewczynie kolejny tego dnia uśmiech* Melissa odpowiedziała Szwedowi uśmiechem i rozpakowała jedzenie. Położyła łyżkę obok siebie na ten czas i zajęła się musli. Ostrożnie rozdzieliła je z jorgurtem tak, by zawartości opakowań się nie rozsypały. Później również starannie przesypała płatki uważając by niepotrzebnie nie rozsypały jej się na łóżku. No i oczywiście wzięła się wreszcie do jedzenie swojego pierwszego posiłku od czasu polowań w lesie. Aż nagle coś sobie przypomniała. Melissa:'''Hm, jestem ciekawa jednej rzeczy, pamiętasz gościa, który zabrał nam miód? Na koniec teoretycznie nam groził, ale jednak się nie pojawił...Jak sądzisz? '''Benji: Sam nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Byliśmy tak dobrzy w zadaniu, że nie miał szans *powiedział zupełnie nie skromnie* Melissa: Prawda, poszło nam nienajgorzej *przyznała z lekkim uśmiechem* I w takiej przyjemnej pełnej zgody ciszy kontynuowali jedzenie... Pokój Benjiego: Samolot, który przewoził uczestników do kolejnego etapu Gry bez wątpienia zasługiwał na miano nowoczesnego i luksusowego. Pierwszym co wskazywało na jego wyjątkowość był podział poszczególnych klas na osobne, indywidualne kabiny. Dreamliner był naprawdę dużą maszyną. Benji obudził się w swoim łóżku. Po raz pierwszy sypał się tak dobrze od początku programu. Rywalizacja, ciągły stres z nią związany i emocje wywoływane przez wyzwania i to co działo się między nimi dawały o sobie znać. Chłopak w tamtej chwili czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Luksusy związane ze zwycięstwem pozwoliły mu w szybkim tempie wrócić do formy. Benji: 'Underbar *mruknął patrząc się w sufit* ''Okryty jedynie kołdrą Szwed wpatrywał się w lekko wygięty, samolotowy sufit. Znajdował się w niedużej kabinie. Obok łóżka rozciągającego się od ściany z wejściem do ściany samolotu stał metalowy stolik, przy którym zamontowany był komfortowy fotel. W niewielkim pokoju znajdował się także mały telewizorek pełniący jednocześnie funkcje TV, interaktywnej ulotki jak i... komputera. Benji krótko po tym gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności kompa prawie, że podleciał do urządzenia... Kilka dobrych dni w show nauczyło go już jednak czegoś. Zero kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Więc o ile normalne samoloty mogły mieć Wi-Fi, tak ten prawdopodobnie nie miał takich udogodnień. '' ''Blondyn zwlekł się z łóżka. Zauważył położone na podłodze, równo złożone ubrania. Plażowe, czarne spodenki, biała koszulka na ramiączkach, stylowe sun glassy i czarne Vansy. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że programowi styliści doskonale wywiązywali się ze swoich zadań. Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu odrzucił kołdrę w kąt posłania i ubrał się. Ceremoniał trwał podejrzanie długo. Benji jednak dbał o szczegóły; chciał by każdy element garderoby znalazł się dokładnie na swoim miejscu. Dawała o sobie znać pedantyczna strona jego natury. Kiedy skończył przejrzał się w zawieszonym na drzwiach lustrze. Poprawił włosy. 'Benji: '''Perfekt. ''Był zadowolony z efektu... ubierania się. Podszedł do stolika, usiadł na skórzanym fotelu. Odchylił się. Było mu wygodnie. Szwed napawał się zwycięstwem. W tamtej chwili nic innego dla niego nie istniało. Był sam na sam z chwilą, która mogłaby trwać wiecznie... Mogłaby lecz nie mogła. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale zdecydował się tym nie przejmować. Odchylił się do przodu. Tym mógł się nie przejmować, paroma innymi rzeczami, które go turbowały również, za to było coś innego. Akurat gdy wygrał, gdy był sam w luksusowej kabinie, zaznał spokoju. Został sam ze sobą w przyjaznym otoczeniu. Mógł wszystko przeanalizować. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *przeklął i położył ręce na twarzy* ''Trudno było domyślić się o co chodzi. Od lądowania na terenie Łotwy wiele wydarzyło się, oj wiele. Nie dziwne, że Szwed czuł niemałą konsternację. Aby się uspokoić robił głębokie oddechy. To pomagało. Pomogło i teraz. Siedział w branży muzyczno-modelingowej od 16tego roku życia. Przeżył niejedno i jak się okazywało niejedno miał przeżyć... Chłopak wstał z fotela. Obszedł niedużą kabinę naokoło. Nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Samolot nie oferował zwycięzcą takich luksusów jak basen, nad czym Benji szczerze ubolewał. Pozostała mu w takim razie tylko zwyczajna rozrywka. '' ''Rozmawianie. '' ''Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dobry humor, ten który chwilowo zanikł, wrócił równie nagle. Trzeba się było cieszyć chwilą. Benji zaśmiał się cicho i opuścił swoją kabinę. '' Pokój Michael: ... Pokój Suzie: ''Suzie obudziła się z łzami w oczach, ponieważ śnił się jej straszny sen. Gwałtownie wstała i próbowała się uspokoić robiąc głębokie wdechy i wydechy. Myślała o rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Tu każdego dnia mogła zginąć.Teraz dopiero zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Jak ważna jest tu każda chwila, dawanie z siebie wszystkiego każdego dnia. Suzie była tak nieśmiała że nawet nie poznała bardziej nikogo. Zamierzała to zmienić. Wyjrzała przez okno. Przez okno można było dostrzec tylko błękitne niebo z puchatymi chmurami i jasno świecące słońce. '''Suzie: Gdzie my właściwie lecimy? Suzie rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był niewielki ale luksusowy. Jak zawsze czekały na nią ubrania żywcem wyjęte z jej szafy. Dziewczyna ubrała się szybko, przeczesała włosy i splotła je w długi warkocz. Tak wyszła z pokoju na pokład samolotu. Kuchnia: Suzie od razu natrafiła na kuchnię, miała do tego nosa. Miała fioła na punkcie wnętrz, a szczególnie kuchni. Rozejrzala sie. Kuchnia była niewielka, ale było w niej wszystko co było potrzebne i urządzone było z dobrym smakiem. Spojrzała na wilgotny blat, który wskazywał na wcześniejszą obecność uczestników. Dziewczyna podeszła do lodówki wyciągnęła potrzebne produkty i zrobiła sobie dość zwyczajne kanapki i jajecznice. Suzie zawsze musiała coś zjeść przed całym dniem wrażeń. Nie umiała pracować i myśleć o pustym żołądku. Do tego wstawiła wodę, by zrobić sobie herbatę. Suzie: Ciepły napój to jest to. Nigdy nie lubiła kawy, jej smak jej nie przekonywał, a uzależnienie które widoczne było u jej znajomych kawoszy również nie zachęcało. Estonka zjadła szybko swój posiłek, posprzątała po sobie i poszła zwiedzać dalej. Najedzona wyglądała na szczęśliwszą. Chwilę później Suzie w kuchni napotkała Benjiego. Suzie zawsze wydawał się być miłym i uśmiechniętym chłopakiem.' ' Suzie:'Hej! Jak leci? ''Benji również uśmiechnął się widząc Suzie. Podszedł do niej i również się przywitał. 'Benji:'Hej, hej *przeciągnął się* Ah wspaniale, wyspałem się, poczułem smak zwycięstwa *zaśmiał się* Nagle Szwed trochę spoważniał. Przypomniał sobie coś o czym niedawno gadał z Melissą i ogólnie o tym co go nurtowało. 'Benji:'A ty jak się trzymasz? Drugi raz byłaś w dogrywce… *zapytał mało subtelnie. Chciał jednak wiedzieć* 'Suzie:'Jakoś leci. Zawsze się zastanawiam co się by wtedy stało. Już dawno mogło mnie tu nie być. '''Benji: Podobno umierają tylko ci co nie robią nic na zadaniu… *powiedział ostrożnie* Suzie: Zależy jak kto na to spojrzy… Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do domu . Szwed pokiwał głową. Oparł się łokciem o wąski blat. W końcu nawet mimo, że luksusowa, to kuchnia w samolocie nie należała do największych. Benji: Doskonale cię rozumiem… To show jest bardzo wymagające… W sumie długo się nie znali. W sumie nie rozmawiali dużo. Benji jednak czuł do Estonki dziwną sympatię. Czuł, że ona dobrze rozumie jego sytuację, a on jej. Czuł, że może jej zaufać. No takie sprawiała wrażenie. Suzie: Wszystko zależy od zaangażowania wszystkich uczestników, więc ciężko jest wygrać… Jeszcze mi się to nie udało, niestety. Chłopak skrzywił się lekko. Spuścił głowę… Benji: Wygrałaś dwie dogrywki… Jesteś w grze. Jesteś widocznie mocna *próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę. Z resztą serio tak uważał* Suzie: To nie to samo. Dogrywki oznaczają tylko powrót do gry, nie wygraną. Dziewczyna znów przygasła. Szczerze nie wiedziała czy dalej ciągnąć tą rozgrywkę. Poprzeczka była wysoka, a nikt za bardzo nie chciał z nią współpracować. Może to Benji będzie tą osobą. Benji: Dogrywki to już coś. To też pokazuje, że masz potencjał *uśmiechnął się. Chciał brzmieć przyjaźnie i motywująco. Wiedział jak to robić. Sam kiedyś tego potrzebował…* A teraz będziemy razem w drużynie… Za pierwszym razem jak byliśmy razem to udało nam się zająć drugie miejsce Suzie: To jednak coś. Ten wynik był miłą odmianą dla moich porażek. Uśmiechnęła się, czując wsparcie kolegi Szwed uśmiechnął się ciepło do brunetki. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu, lekko ją objął ramieniem. Benji: Gra się rozkręca, ty też. Jesteśmy razem w drużynie, więc dajmy czadu! *brzmiał motywująco* Suzie:'Dziś damy radę. ''Chłopak pokiwał głową, po czym przeprosił dziewczynę i zajrzał do jednej z szafek. Znalazł tam coś co spodziewał się znaleźć w samolocik. Benji pożegnał się ciepło z Suzie i wyszedł. Łazienka: ... Klasa ekonomiczna: Pokój chłopaków (Brian) Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Brian dość wcześnie wstał. Za bardzo przesadził w ostatnich dniach ze snem i wiele rzeczy powoli mu zaczęło umykać. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co z nim się działo po wyzwaniu. Za cholerę nie mógł jednak sobie niczego przypomnieć. '''Brian: '''Naprawdę, ostatni dzień to jakaś masakra. Naprawdę jesteś śmieciem Brian. ''Wstał i rozglądał się nieco po przedziale w którym się znajdował. Same turbulencje przyprawiały go o lekką ekscytację. Nigdy nie miał okazji podróżować samolotem, a teraz miał ku temu okazję. Tutaj znajdowało się jeszcze tyle przestrzeni, że mógł spokojnie sobie przechodzić pomiędzy siedzeniami. Zaciekawiony przez chwilę spoglądał przez znajdujące się okna. '' '''Brian: Piękne! Przez dłuższy moment przysiadł na wystającym siedzeniu. Z błyskiem w oczach zachwycał się śnieżnobiałymi chmurami nad którymi się znajdowali. Natura nigdy nie wywierała na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Wręcz się brzydził. W tej krótkiej chwili jednak mógł nacieszyć się jej majestatem niczym dziecko. Brian: Miła niespodzianka po tak ciężkim dniu. Zarumienił się na ich widok i jeszcze przez chwilę się przyglądał. Rozglądał się przy okazji po samym przedziale. Przygotowany był jeden rząd foteli w których zapewne służyć miały jako łóżka w trakcie podróży. Ewidentnie widać było tutaj poduszki i nakrycia dla pozostałych. Nie zauważył nigdzie dziewczyn ze swojej drużyny przez co nieco mu ulżyło. Pamiętał, że przed nimi bezwstydnie się rozebrał i gdzieś wyruszył w samotną eskapadę. Poczuł nieco wstyd i będzie musiał je przeprosić. Zastanawiał go też brak jakichkolwiek panów w przedziale. Miał go na wyłączność co też go nieco zmartwiło. Starał się oczywiście tolerować obecność kobiet a nawet zmusił się przy jednej do niemożliwego. Jednak ciągle frustrowała go ta myśl, że jest ich tak wiele. '' ''Nie mógł jednak przesiedzieć całego dnia więc wstał. Skierował się w stronę znajdujących się nad nimi szybów bagażowych. Znalazł tam kilka niezbędnych dla niego akcesoriów. Na miarę możliwości zadbał o odpowiednią jakość foteli. Po prawdzie nie była ona zachwycająca od samego początku. Rozłożył sobie kołdry wyrzucając poduszki gdyby czasem chciał wrócić i sobie odpocząć. W samym trakcie niestety nie mógł odnaleźć swojego organizera. Nie czuł się z tego powodu jakoś wyjątkowo dobity. Informacje tutaj są bardzo ważne. Więc gdyby ktoś inny go dorwał w swoje ręce miałby na niego za dużo haczków. Po skończeniu przygotowań postanowił rozejrzeć się po innych miejscach. Wrócił szybko do pokoju jedynie po zestaw świeżych ubrań i udał się dalej prosto w stronę łazienek by odświeżyć się przed lądowaniem. Pokój dziewczyn (Abby, Kate, Margaritta) Benji po rozmowach z koleżankami z klasy biznes postanowił udać się na "przeszpiegi" do reszty samolotu. Nadal brakowało mu zajęcia, więc z przyzwyczajenia chciał porozmawiać. Z Abby lub z pewną Włoszką, z którą się wszakże na rozmowie umówił. Szwed dotarł do normalnej części samolotu. Dreamliner był tak zorganizowany, że po prawej stronie od korytarza był jeden pokój - czyli wydzielony rząd foteli, a po drugiej jak łatwo się domyślić drugi. Benji nie wiedział który pokój należy do kogo, nie wiedział nawet czy nie wejdzie w drogę Jurgicie. Przełknął ślinę, nacisnął guzik i wszedł do środka. "Pokój" nie był szeroki. Od korytarza odzdzielaly go cienkie ścianki. Typowe samolotowe ustawienie foteli zmodyfikowano tak by dało się je pochylić na tyle by z powodzeniem pełniły rolę łóżka. Benji zdał sobie sprawę gdzie wszedł kiedy zobaczył dwie sterty kobiecych ubrań… Na fotelach, przykryte kołdrami spały Abby i Kate. Jedna dziewczyna jednak nie spała… Benji:'Hej Margarita *przywitał się szeptem nie chcąc znudzić innych dziewczyn* ''O dziwo nie czuł się nieswojo. Zdarzało mu sie już bywać w wyłącznie damskim gronie. W grze pozostało w końcu tylko dwóch chłopaków. On i ten… TenTen drugi. Musieli się zapoznać przy okazji… Margaritte wróciła do pokoju z rozmowy w ładowni. Postanowiła odpocząć przed wyzwaniem, lecz do pokoju wszedł Benji. '''Margaritte: O Hej. Jak tak, Benji? Benji: W sumie dobrze *powiedziała przyciągając się* A jak u ciebie? *odbił pytanie* Margaritte: Pomijając fakt, że byłam trzy razy pod rząd w drużynie przegranej, to całkiem nieźle. Nie odpadłam jak dotąd. Benji zaśmiał się taktownie. Zaraz jednak stanął w pozycji zamkniętej. Swój wygląd; pozę i mimikę umiał zmieniać błyskawicznie. Benji: Jak cię to pocieszy to na pierwszych trzech ceremoniach odpadał ktoś z mojej drużyny. Chłopak Wtem zbudziła się Abby, głównie ją rozmowa obudziła. Zobaczywszy Benji'ego w pokoju, zarumieniła się. Widząc jednak, że rozmawia się kimś innym, nie chciała przeszkadzać i sobie potajemnie szkicowała. Ładownia: Po miłej rozmowie z Temple postanowił się jeszcze rozejrzeć po samolocie. Przypadkiem podczas przechodzenia nie zauważył zapadni. Z niewielkim hukiem wpadł na niższy pokład. Był on nieco bardziej zapuszczony niż reszta. Trudno się dziwić. Wszędzie pełno porozrzucanych, pogniecionych papierów, skrzyń wypełnionych czym się tylko dało i mnóstwo kotów z kurzu. Brian: *kaszle* Naprawdę nie mogli tego domknąć!? Przed chwilą jeszcze rozmyślał nad pójściem do łazienki. Teraz jest już w stu procentach pewny, gdzie spędzi resztę lotu. Skoro już tutaj się znalazł postanowił się rozejrzeć. Margaritta wyszła z pokoju, w poszukiwaniu kogoś lub czegoś ciekawego do obejrzenia. Oczywiście żaden znajomy się nie pojawił, ale przypadkiem przetaczając się przesz pokład, dostała się do ładowni. Zobaczyła tam lekko rozkojarzonego jegomościa. Znała go z widzenia, był jednym z zawodników. Tym którego nie zdążyła poznać. Margaritte: Hej! Też się zgubiłeś? Brian: Hej! Nom, niestety. Szedłem korytarzem, zamyśliłem się i nie zauważyłem klapy. Takie mam szczęście. Uśmiechnął się nieco zawstydzony. Otrzepał też nieco kurzu z ramion. '' '''Brian:' Ty musisz być Margeritta mam rację? Dobrze pamiętam racja? Oczywiście starał się zapamiętać twarze ,gdy miał ku temu sposobność. Nigdy jednak nie mógł być pewny, że pamięć go nie zawiedzie. Margaritta: Dobrze pamiętasz. To ja. A ty kim jesteś? W przeciwieństwie do jej towarzysza, dziewczyna nie miała pamięci do twarzy. Zazwyczaj musi z kimś porozmawiać, by przypasować twarz do imienia. Brian: Brian do twoich usług! Miło poznać. Pochwylił nieco głowę na przywitanie. Po chwili podrapał się nieco po głowie czując jakby coś wpadło mu we włosy. '' '''Brian: '''Ehh... Przepraszam. Ostatnio miałem gorszy pobyt. Męczyły mnie koszmary, nie pamiętam praktycznie co się wczoraj działo i dzisiaj to. *opuścił bezsilnie ręce* Kiepskie pierwsze wrażenie, już ci marudzę a masz pewnie też masę nerwów tutaj. '''Margaritte:' Nie, wyglądasz dobrze...Znaczy jest Ok. Każdy z nas ma jakieś problemy w tym show. Różnie bywa. Margaritte starała się pocieszyć i Briana i siebie. Te show to koszmar i pułapka bez wyjścia. Trwa tu tylko dla tego, by przetrwać i pomścić kilka osób. Był nieco speszony jej reakcją. Nie przywykł, by ktoś go próbował w jakikolwiek sposób pocieszyć. Zazwyczaj dostałby przysłowiowym mięsem w twarz. Zarumienił się lekko zawstydzony. Brian: 'Dz.. z...z.. zię...ę... *wziął nieco głębszy oddech* Dziękuję. Wiadomo, różnie to bywa. Chłopaki się dość wysypują i mam wrażenie, że będę kolejny. Dobrze, że jedynie ja nie będę musiał maszynką do ocalenia gatunku. ''Zarzucił żartem porównując do scenki jednego z filmów który kiedyś oglądał. Cóż po chwili dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że spalił swój własny żart. Powoli żałował tego co powiedział. Jedynie zaśmiał się niezręcznie na końcu. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się z żary, dla czystej przyjemności rozmówcy. Żartowanie nie było jego mocną stroną. Jak dykcja najwyraźniej. Pewnie dlatego, że był zestresowany. ''Margaritte: ''Też mam taką nadzieje. Płeć przeciwna chyba nie ma tylu zdolności co my, dziewczyny. *powiedziała ironiczne* '''Brian: '''Oboje mamy wady i zalety i może lepiej na tym pozostańmy. ''Chciał szybko zejść z tego tematu. Wiadomo jak to może się skończyć. Szczególnie kiedy dzisiaj trzeba uważać na to. Miał już od dawna rumieniec który nie schodził mu z twarzy. Powstrzymywał się jednak od wylewności w jej stronę. '' '''Brian: '''Wspomniałaś, że też się zgubiłaś? Też tutaj wpadłaś czy szukałaś może czegoś? Trzeba przyznać ten samolot to naprawdę duża maszyna. Widać, że mają fundusze na te luksusy i wycieczkę po Europie. *odparł znowu pogrążony w myślach* Możemy się nie zamartwiać i skoro tutaj jesteśmy przejrzeć sobie skrzynki jeśli chcesz. Kto wie co tutaj jest. '''Margaritte: W sumie nie najgorszy pomysł. Znając tych szaleńców, może być możliwie, że coś tu jest. Brian: 'Taa. Szaleńców masz na myśli Jurgitę racja? No po ostatnim zadaniu w dziczy to już aż pewne. ''Odparł po czym wspólnie z dziewczyną rozpoczął przeszukiwania. Sam podszedł do jednej z skrzyń odrzucając nieco wieko. Znowu uderzyła niewielka chmura kurzu. Po tym jak się rozrzedziła przeszukiwał sobie ów skrzynię. Większość to niestety jedynie części czy narzędzia których nazw nawet nie znał. '''Brian: '''Powiedz, jesteś iście rodowitą Włoszką prawda? Imię i ten akcent? Aż za bardzo się rzuca w oczy. ''Margaritte: Aż tak widać? A ty kim jesteś? Po tobie nie widać kraju. Brian: 'No czy wiem. Często mi wypominano, że jestem niczym szaman albo druid. Nawet karzełek po mojej pomarszczonej skórze od nadmiernych kąpieli. *nieco się uśmiechnął* Znowu się rozgaduję. Z Irlandii pochodzę. Stolicy dokładniej mówiąc. ''Odparł kończąc przeszukania. Niestety nie znalazł nic ciekawego a przynajmniej nic dla niego. Może gdyby jeszcze miał naturę mechanika. Trochę poczuł rozczarowanie. Był w sumie ciekaw jak silne musiałoby być paliwo lotnicze. Liczył, że znajdzie jeden baniak. Bardzo kojąco reagował na to od zwykłych samochodów a danych do organizera nigdy dość. ''Margaritte: Irlandia? Zawsze chciałam odwiedzić ten kraj. Jest taki piękny jak mówią? *wyrzuciła z siebie szybko* Brian: '''Możliwe. Mamy sporo łąk i mnóstwo majestatycznych klifów. Pewnie idealne miejsca dla romantyków. Koniczynek jednak na każdym zakręcie nie uraczysz. Choć, ostatnio dość często można kangury spotkać. Kiedyś z zoo pouciekały i jeśli będziesz chciała też smak tej większej wyspy. W końcu podróżujemy teraz po Europie więc może nawet odwiedzisz jeszcze. Ja tam zawsze wrócę. '''Margaritte: Obyśmy wrócili. Nie wiadomo co strzeli prowadzącej do głowy. Zabiła już Charlesa. Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do rodzinnego miasta. Brian: '''Charlesa? Więc to jednak... ''Skojarzył o kogo chodzi z tego samego zadania. Poczuł niesmak w ustach. Na myśl, że pewnie maczała w tym swoje palce a i tak wyjdzie bez szwanku. '' '''Brian: '''Niedobrze. *przygryzł nerwowo paznokieć* To chyba druga osoba. Mam nadzieję, że ten Igor się trzyma. Coś czuję, że nie przepada za mężczyznami i ją uraziłem. Mogę wkrótcce do nich dołączył. Strasznie mnie to denerwuje. Przemoc nigdy niczego nie rozwiąże. '''Margaritte: Grunt to zachować spokój. „Nie ma broni ostrzejszej niż strach.”, i prowadzący show to wiedzą. A Igor pewnie jest bezpieczny. Jeko ciała, nikt nie widział. Dziewczyna chciała pocieszyć chłopaka. Na pewno nie chciała stracić kolejnej osoby w tym show. Szczególne tak miłej i fajnej jak Brian Brian: 'Mimo wszystko trzeba uważać i mieć się przy niej na baczności. Temple i ten sportowiec wydawali się w porządku więc przynajmniej jakaś ulga. Naprawdę. Pieniądze chyba aż tak nam strzeliły do głowy, że na takie coś się musimy godzić. ''Odparł znowu czując się nieco skrępowany reakcją dziewczyny. Nie wiedział zbytnio jak zareagować na jej pocieszne słowa. Cieszył się jedynie, że się do niego mimo wszystko nie zbliżała. Poza tym nie wydawała mu się wroga. Często widywał ją niestety po tej drugiej stronie i musiała sporo właśnie takich wydarzeń widzieć na własne oczy. 'Brian: '''Ta, Igor i Rhys. *odparł nieco smutno* Mam nadzieję, że i on się też trzyma. Naprawdę, czasem chciałoby się o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i rzucić w cholerę. *znowu nieco nerwowo podrapał się w czuprynę* Zróbmy jak mówisz i dajmy z siebie wszystko nie tylko by być może wygrać ale i przeżyć. ''Margaritte: Dobra, jak myślisz, co nas teraz czeka. Oby nie kolejny zgon. '''Brian: Zgon na pewno nie. Za to spotkanie z szczurami czy czymś innym tak. Coraz bardziej mi się tutaj jednak nie podoba. Też nic ciekawego nie znalazłem, a ty? Margaritte była tak zapatrzona w chłopaka i zajęta rozmowa, nawet nie zaczęła przeszukiwać skrzyń. Nie przyzna się do tego, przed kolegą. Margaritte: Ja też nic nie znalazłam... Brian: '''Meh, jednak same składowisko śmieci. ''Sam niestety niczego ciekawego znalazł. Nie szukał też zbyt dokładnie, zbytnio skupił sie na rozmowie. '' '''Brian: W ogóle to pewnie duża szansa, że w następnym zadaniu będziemy razem pracowali. Też wtedy dajmy z siebie wszystko co możemy. Margaritte: Zawsze daję z siebie wszytko. Chyba nie myślisz, że jest inaczej. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz, zorientowała się, że strasznie się zbłaźniła. Ale wstyd. Brian: Skąd, skąd! Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Znowu się zdenerwował. Chyba wkurzyła się, już wcześniej uniknął i znowu źle sam dobrał słowa. Choć coraz trudniej było mu powstrzymywać swoje stare nawyki. Myśl, że w każdej chwili może go uciec i zostawić przyprawiała go o lekkie uniesienie. Widział jednak po niej, że sama się rumieniła z innego powodu. '' '''Brian: '''Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze. ''Oczywiście nie odważyłby się pójść i poklepać po ramieniu przy okazji. Już nie chciał i jej zabrudzić już nieczystymi łapskami. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy Brian pociesza ją czy siebie, ale w sumie nie miało to znaczenia. Liczą się intencję. Margaritte: Na pewno. Grunt to nie być w drużynie przegranej, nie? Dobra...do zobaczenia. ' ' Margaritte czym prędzej opuściła pokój, mając nadzieję na kolejne spotkanie z Brianem. Nie zauważył kiedy Margeritte go zostawiła. Sam pognał szukać wyjścia z pomieszczenia. '' Kuchnia: ''Nieco głodny przyszedł do kuchni. Tym razem miał ułatwione zadanie, większość przysmaków znajdowała się już na ladach. Wyciągnął sobie parę plastrów szynki i sera, masło i zrobił sobie parę kanapek wstawiajac przy okazji wodę na kawę, której od dłuższego czasu mu brakowało. '' ''Po paru chwilach pojawiła się tutaj Temple. Temple: 'No hejka czyściochu. ''Usiadła na jakimś krześle. '''Temple: '''Co słychać? '''Brian: No hej świątynia! Zaśmiał się przy tym nieco złośliwie biorąc kęsa kanapki. Przeżuł przypratrując się przez chwilkę. '' '''Brian: 'Żartuję, żartuję. W porządku, ogarnąłem swoją klasę. Skazany chyba jestem na zupełną samotność. Ale nikt mi tam przynajmniej nie będzie przeszkadzał do następnych wyzwań. Planujesz teraz kolejne zdjęcia do albumu czy coś? Spytał nieco zaciekawiony. W końcu wcześniej robiła mu i Lukaninho zdjęcia, nie miał jednak okazji spytać wtedy do czego jej były potrzebne. Temple: 'Samotny ? Masz uczestników... ''Dziewczyna zamyśliła się nieco. '''Temple: ... A w zasadzie uczestniczki. Nie przewidywałam szczerze, że teraz zostanie tylko 2 chłopaków w programie. Ostatnia eliminacja nieco ją zaskoczyła i szkoda jej było Rhysa. Temple: 'Póki co mój aparat jest schowany w pokoju. Nie straszę już tak ludzi. ''Przypominała sobie co wcześniej mówił Lukaninho o straszeniu. 'Brian: '''Jak to dwóch? A więc? ''Był zdecydowanie zszokowany informacją od dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli przez przypadek, to i tak dobrze że dowiedział się wcześniej. Co prawda nie był z Rhysem w najlepszych relacjach ale dobrze mu się z nim współpracowało no i mimo wszystko nie starał się go od siebie "oddalić". '' '''Brian: '''To praktycznie, większość ekipy i uczestników to dziewczyny. *zaśmiał się nieco przez łzy* Świetnie... Czuję, że coraz bardziej jestem wystawiany na próbę. ''Westchnął i podszedł zaparzyć sobie kawę. Nieco z wyprzedzeniem zaparzył drugą i podał jej przy okazji. 'Brian: '''Zostałem więc ja i ten drugi? Jak o miał... *zastanowił się przez chwilę* nieważne, ale też on. No cóż... trzeba będzie iść naprzód. '''Temple: '''Jakkolwiek to jest "próba" dla ciebie to chyba warto mieć pozytywne nadzieje ? ''Wzięła kawę i łyk. 'Temple: '''Dokładnie tak. Ty i Benji. I jestem zdania, że powinniście się postarać przerwać tą "passę". ''Nie chciała wyjść na feministkę, że kibicuje tylko dziewczynom. 'Brian: '''To chyba będzie ciężkie. Nawet nie miałem okazji się z nim spotkać i się jedynie mijaliśmy. A jak chodzi o próbę to chyba moge powiedzieć. ''Odparł nieco poważniejszym tonem. Dosypał sobie cukru do kawy i wymieszał, po czym wziął sporego łyka mimo że wciąż była gorąca. 'Brian: '''No i jednocześnie przepraszam za pierwsze wrażenie. Naprawdę nie umiałem trzymać się za swoje wodze. Dopiero po spotkaniu z nią trochę sobie przemyślałem. No i jednak oglądają nas ludzi i tak... *westchnął rozczarowująco* niektórzych rzeczy nie cofnę. Ah, jakby coś chodzi o Jurgitę. No i po prawdzie ta próba to cóż... powiedzmy, że nie wyglądam ale potrafię przyłożyć i przy kontrakcie słabo kontroluję ten odruch. Dobrze, że jej wtedy nie walnąłem... '''Temple: '''Hoho, aż tak ci się dała we znaki Jurgita ? Że mogło dojść do bicia. Co do zachowania no to cóż, trochę się przekonałam. '''Brian: '''No powiedzmy, że dała. Nie będę ukrywał a ona i tak wszystkiego się dowie więc. Szkoda, że nie przemyślała tej wypowiedzi o zabijaniu i czy jest świadoma że to się nagrało *wyszczerzył się nieco wrednie* Na to ostatnie nie zracaj uwagi, to tak po prostu mówię. ''Wziął kolejny łyk przy okazji zajadając sie kolejną kanapką. '' '''Brian: '''Znowu przepraszam. Może chcesz, żeby tobie coś podać? '''Temple: '''Póki co to dostałam info, że na razie jej tu nie ma. Nie wiem na jak długo. I nie trzeba, wolę zostać przy kawie. ''Wystawiła rękę jakby odmawiała. Widzą, że nie chce nic przysiadł z powrotem. 'Brian: '''Rozumiem. Sprawy zawodowe, nie będę więc wnikał. Znowu więcej pracy dla was z ekipy? Całkiem sporo was w ogóle, czworo aż czy więcej? ''Zapytał będąc ciekawy czy kogoś jeszcze zdarzy mu się spotkać. Poniekąd skoro już ma kontakt głównie z ekipą to chciałby "catch them all". 'Temple: '''Nawet nie przypominaj o więcej pracy. Nie wiem ilu teraz tu jest ludzi w ekipie. Zamieszanie cały czas. '''Brian: '''Ta ten sam problem. Tobie przynajmniej za emisję i występ zapłacą. Mnie czekają dalsze tortury. Swoją drogą... nie wiesz może co się ze mną działo? ''W myślach wiedział, że zbyt dziwnie sformułował to pytanie. '''Brian: Może inaczej. Jak zbudowaliśmy szałas w ostatnim wyzwaniu to nie pamiętam co nawet mnie wtedy zabrało. Mówiłem sobie, ze to mnie nie obchodzi jednak nie mogę przez swoją naturę. Temple: 'Nie mogę tego zdradzić. ''Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, bo w sumie niechciało jej się dowiedzieć tego co tam Braiana zabrało. Ani co się z nim działo. '''Brian: Spokojnie rozumiem. Lepiej by nie pociągnęła cię do odpowiedzialności przeze mnie. Nieco nerwowo wziąl łyka. Na pewno ta diablica, którą spotkał wie co się z nim stało i pomyśła przez chwilę czy by ją nie spotkać. Przekręcił jednak nieco głową z niesmakiem. '' '''Brian: '''Nie, nie, nie, jej na pewno nie spytam. Znowu do siebie, nie musisz na to uwagi zwracać. '''Temple: '''Chyba już wystarczająco powiedziałam. Co zrobisz jak jakimś cudem wygrasz program? '''Brian:' Dobrze powiedziane: cudem. Hmm... generalnie mam takie marzenie by stworzyć własny środek piorący. Własną unikalną formułę ale potrzebowałbym materiałów, miejsca i oczywiście nieco większej wiedzy. Interesuję się, ale mimo wszystko to było w sferze marzeń a nimi nie przeżyje się. No więc chciałbym go stworzyć i wypromować. Ale z tym drugim może być gorzej. Sama to zauważyłaś przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Temple: 'Mhm rozumiem. Życzę powodzenia mimo wszystko w tym celu. '''Brian: '''A dziękuję! ''Skończył w końcu swój posiłek wiec odsunąl krzesło i wstał. Wziął wszystko i wrzucił do kranu. Puścił wodę nalewając do miski chcąc od razu posprzątać za sobą. Trzeba było przyznać, jak na samolot i ekonomiczny przedział było w nim całkiem przestrzennie. Temple w tym czasie dostaje info, że czas na nią i jeszcze musi coś zrobić. 'Temple: '''Muszę już iść. Praca wzywa. Good luck. Ciao. ''Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i gdzieś zniknęła. 'Brian: '''Bye! Może do następnego. ''Westchnął, poodkładał naczynia, przetarł blat ścierką po czym sam poszedł się jeszcze rozejrzeć. '' Łazienka: ''Tym razem znając drogę wbiegł uradowany do łazienek. Jak to w klasie ekonomicznej wszystko nie było najwyższej jakości. Nieco zniszczone i niedomyte zlewy, rozmyte lustra i brakujące środki do czyszczenia dla większości. '''Brian: Musisz zrobić tylko swoje... Nie masz czasu... Powiedział na głos bo w końcu i tak nikogo nie spotka. Musiał niedługo iść na wyzwanie. Spędzenie kolejnych godzin na doprowadzanie do swoich standardów nie wchodziło w rachubę. Musiał przygryzać język ignorując całe otoczenie. Wszedł do wolnej kabin. Wziął szybki prysznic w przyjemnej letniej wodzie. Starannie starał się wymyć włosy. Przez swój nawyk drapania i ruszania ich często właśnie one były najbardziej zaniedbane. Dawno jednak uznał to za swoją największą porażkę. Był czas kiedy w ogóle o nie nie dbał. Odświeżony przetarł się ręcznikami, założył swoje świeże ubranie i wybiegł. Luksusowa część ekipy: Pokój Janusza: ... Pokój Anne: Brunetka jak ostatnio włąsnie konczswój makijaż przed lustrem. Tym razem dziewczyna była ubrana w obcisłe jeansy i brozową bluzkę z wełny z rękawami do łokci. Tym razem miała prostą grzywkę zasłaniającą całe czoło, a makijaż ograniczał się tylko do czerwonej szminki i ciemno cienia do oczu. Dziewczyna dokładnie jeszcze raz się sobie przyjrzała w lustrze. Anne: Heh, z każdym odcinkiem ubieram się coraz skromniej. Rzuciła na temat swojego zmeiniającego się wyglądu, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Jurgity: Pokój był pusty, nie było w niej prowadzącej. A drzwi do niego były zamknięte na kilka spustów. Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: Sophie spędzała swój wolny czas na robieniu laleczek voodoo. Po uważnym przyjrzeniu się można było stwierdzić, że przypominają one uczestników programu. Dodatkowo laleczki przypominające Luke'a i Charlesa były zniszczone. W pewnej chwili Sophie spojrzała w stronę kamery. Sophie: Jeśli mnie teraz podglądacie, to nie martwcie się. Nie zamierzam zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Jeszcze. Zaczęła się podejrzanie śmiać pod nosem kontynuując robienie laleczek. Stołówka: Na stołówce pojawił się piłkarz, nie do końca zadowolony z obrotu spraw, że jednak pozostał na dłużej w programie i w samym samolocie. Szukał w szafce jakiegoś normalnego jedzenia. Za piłkarzem na stołówce zjawiła się Anne. Przyjrzała się dokładnie chłopakowi i jego przeszukiwaniu szafek. Anne: Jeśli szukasz jakiegoś jedzenia, to coś powinieneś znaleźć w szafce obok. Meh i znów ktoś go znalazł na poszukiwaniu szafek. Głęboko westchnął. '' '''Lukaninho': Dziękuje... *powiedział* ..i cześć. Jak zwykle znajdą mnie w niefortunnej sytuacji w kuchni. Też szukasz czegoś do jedzenia? Anne: Właściwie to nie. W programie jestem już od 3 odcinka i rozmawiałam tylko z 4 osobami. Można powiedzieć, ze szukam przyjaciół. Dziewczyna otworzyła szafkę koło siebie i po chwili wyjęła z niej pączka. Anne: Ale skoro już tu jestem to coś zjem. Wogóle jestem Anne miło mi. Więc powiedzieć, Lukahinho jak to się stało, że tak znany piłkarz pracuje w jakimś reality - show? I go znają. Uhhh, najgorsze momenty "sławy". Inne kobietki nie znały i miał święty spokój. Lukanino: Ja jestem od drugiego odcinka i rozmawiałem tylko z trzema osobami. *wzruszył ramionami* Jak widać, moze być gorzej *puścił jej oczko* Przyjaciele prawdziwi to skarb, wątpie, że takich ich tu znajdziesz. Powiedział obojętnie robiąc sobie kawę. Lukaninho: Miło mi Ciebie poznać, Anne. Od tego odcinka jestem prowadzącym... Naszej wariatki nie ma. Więc pewnie to robię. Jednorazowa akcja i wracam na stałe do Ameryki. Możesz powiedzieć co nieco o sobie? Anne: Nic specjalnego. Zajmuję się rodzinną firmą. Rodzeństwo nic w niej nie robi, a domagają się więcej pięniedzy bo ustąpili mi prawa do firmy. Wkurzyłam się i zrobiłam sobie wakacje po świecie... A to, że te wakacje odbywają się w reality - show jest mi obojętny. Dziewczyna usiadła sobie przy stoliku i spojrzała na piłkarza. Anne: Co się stało, że Jurgita zrezygnowała? Chodzi o tego Emo, co odpadł? Zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem, gdy siadała przy stoliku. Lukaninho: I poświęciłaś możliwość opalania się, spędzania czasu jak chcesz, na taki durny program? *przewrócił oczami* Zapytałbym, czy masz nierówno pod kopułą, ale sam tu jestem. Więc nic nie mówiłem. *poprawił siebie* Popijał kawę i obserwował Anne. '' '''Lukaninho': Jak widać, musieli dać Ci się nieźle we znaki, skoro jednak wybrałas taką odskocznie. Nie wiem czemu jej nie ma. Nie interesuje się tym, nie chce stracić życia. Anne: Właściwie i tak nie wiele tu robię. Wczoraj na przykład zamiast obserwować zadanie, latałam po mieście. Szkoda tylko, że nic specjlanego tam nie było. A czas na opalenie wykorzystam we Włoszech lub Hiszpanii jeśli znajdzie się okazja. Poza tym tu wszystko mam za darmo, a nawet mi płacą - Same korzyści. Dokończyła pączka po czym nalała sobie szklankę wody. Anne: Co masz wogóle na myśli, że nie chcesz stracić życia? Lukaninho: Nie wiem czy chciałbym tkwić w takiej bańce "szczęścia". Ja tu czekam i tak na podpisanie kontraktu z klubem. Ale jak wolisz pojedyncze wypady to krajów. Cóż, każdy jest na swój sposób inny. Jeszcze jej płacą. Przewrócił oczyma i podszedł do stolika dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Masz firmę i jeszcze przejmujesz się pieniędzmi... Uh, znajdźcie mi kobietę, która ich nie szuka. *mruknął* Na pytanie na temat życia wzruszył ramionami. Lukaninho: Ot, tak w programie nie ginie dwójka zawodników. Więc... Anne: Dziwniejsze jest to, że po śmierci dwóch zawodników i masakrze małp, program ma wciąż Rating 13+, a ani policja ani Green Peace się tym nie zaintersesował. Na uwagę chłopaka o pięniądzach dziewczyna po prostu wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła minę jeszcze bardziej obojętną niż ma zwykle. Anne: Pieniądze zawsze się przydadrzą. A to Brat uzależniony od hazardu, a to pogrzeb babci i inne takie, a to, że każda kobieta pragnie pięniędzy, to prawda, ale u drugiej płci nawet bardziej. Dziewczyna podeszła do jednej z szafek i wyjęła sobie chleb. Anne: Jeśli jesteś jeszcze głodny mogę zaproponować jakąś kanapkę. Lukaninho: Raczej nic dziwnego *odparł bez emocji* Jeśli producenci mają chody to nic nie zrobisz, jak będziesz miała regulaminy. Prawdopdoobnie więc to jest powodem, tego że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Albo udają, że nie obchodzi. Pokręcił głową na znak rozczarowania twierdzeniem dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Pieniądze ułatwiają życie i fajnie jak ich nie brakuje, zgoda. Ale fortuny nie zabierzesz do grobu. Troche chybiony argument. Dziękuje, jestem na diecie. Miło z Twojej strony. Saloniki - Placy Arystotelesa Przy nadbrzeżnym Placu zorganizowano przebieralnie oraz cały plac wynajęto na potrzeby odcinka. '' ''W przebieralniach były skierowane wytyczne dla każdej płci. '' ''Faceci mieli ubrać się w klapki, skarpety, sztuczne wąsy i siatka z biedronki. Dziewczyny natomiast miały nałożyć na siebie przesadny makijaż, podkoszulkę z napisem "Trudne sprawy" i mają przygotowaną zawieszkę ze Świeżakiem. '' ''Na zawodników czekały również małe dzieci. W postaci Dżesiki dla dziewczyn oraz Brajanków dla facetów. Dzieci miały około 3/4 latka. Każdy zawodnik musi się do tego zastosować i dobrze, o tym wspomnieć podczas przybycia. c: Odświeżony i gotowy przybył na plac. Bardzo spodobała mu się okolica. Biel była czymś kojącym dla jego oczu a wszystkie budynki właśnie w tym odcieniu. Brian: Jaka szkoda, Starożytni to mieli gust do tego. Nie to co nasi żyjący w szałasach. Parsknął po czym zauważył grupę dzieci. Zauważył przebieralnię przeznaczoną dla zawodników show. Nie wiedział jeszcze po co tyle ich się tam zebrało. Stracił całkowicie entuzjazm na ich widok. Dostosował się do wskazówek ekipy. Po spędzeniu kilku minut wyszedł w wymaganych klapkach ze skarpetami na nogach, wąsikami które sobie przyciął i ugładził i wyjątkowo niewygiętą siatkę, którą musiał również wygładzić by jakoś w ogóle wyglądać. Brian: Cofam to, jeśli to ich styl... Co trzeba mieć we łbie by się tak ubierać!? Stanął z boku krzywo spoglądając się raz na siebie a raz na chmarę dzieciaków. '' ''W drodze na miejsce zbiórki Melissa również podziwiała Grecką architekturę, była pewna że jeśli uda jej się coś wygrać to na pewno wróci tu by pozwiedzać. Jej entuzjazm jednak zmniejszył się znacząco gdy dotarła na plac. Sceptycznie przyjrzała się dziwnie ubranemu Brianowi i grupce dzieci. Z westchnieniem podeszła do damskich przebieralni. Teraz to już opadły jej ręce. Hiszpanka nienawidziła robić sobie makijażu, no ale nie zamierzała przegrywać tylko z powodu swojego wybrzydzania. Wyszła więc po kilku minutach z (przesadną) tapetą, nową podkoszulką i zawieszką przypiętą do spodenek. Domyśliła się również, że wszyscy chłopcy będą musieli ubrać się tak jak Brian. Reakcje niektórych osób na pewną wynagrodzą jej zawód spowodowany tym, że sama została przymuszona do "ubrania" czegoś czego nie lubi. '' ... ''Benji wszedł do garderoby i z niesmakiem przebrał się w to co mu kazali. O ile lubił japonki to mieszanie ich z białymi skarpetami było devastating (translate) dla jego modowego ja. Już nie mówiąc o wąsach i reklamówce z dyskontu… Benji: Eh… Skit Szwed przez chwilę zmagał się z modowym załamaniem nerwowym aż… Benji: To show, ludzie zrozumieją. Pokrzepiwszy się tą myślą wepchnął podkoszulek w spodenki i dziarsko wyszedł na słońce. '' ''... Po parunastu minutach na plac wyszła również Michael. Nałożony miała na siebie trudnosprawowy podkoszulek, mocny przesadzony makijaż, a do gumek, a do sportów przypiętego świeżaka … '' ''Suzie nagle wyszła z przebieralni.Ubrana była w typowy letni strój. Szorty i białą koszulkę Trudnych spraw, no i zawieszkę ze świeżakiem. Z czarnymi brwiami, dużymi przesadnymi kreskami, podkreślonymi i przyklejonymi rzęsami. Do tego nałożyła dużo podkładu korektora różu, bronzera, różową szminkę. Był to bardzo mocny makijaż w tonacji pudrowego różu. Gdy wyszła chwyciła za rękę Dzesikę. ... Abby niechętnie przebrała się w to co musiała. Najbardziej przeszkadzał jej ten przesadzony makijaż, ale nie było wyboru. Podkoszulek wydawał się na nią ciut za duży. Nie lubiła także świeżaków, więc i z tego się nie cieszyła. Na scenie pojawił się Luka(ninho) i pierwsze co zrobił, to wybuchnął śmiechem na widok yhm... "zagranicznych" Polaków. Chwilę zwijał się ze śmiechu. Po czym jednak poważniej wstał i się otrzepał. Lukaninho: *kaszle* Ekhem *kaszle* No to skoro poznaliście już trochę naszej kultury... Tfu, polskiej to cóż. Zacznijmy od ogłoszeń parafialnych. Jurgita opuściła program z powodu rozróby na Łotwie. Chcąc nie chcąc zostaje tutaj *wzruszył ramionami* Więc skoro zmieniamy hosta, zmieniamy dzisiaj zasady gry. Tylko na dzisiaj. Przypominam. Ktoś podał kartkę piłkarzowi, szybko ją przeczytał i wyrzucił. Lukaninho: Kate zgłosiła niedyspozycję. *klnie pod nosem* Jak zwykle utrudnią życie gwieździe. Więc dzisiaj powalczymy trzy versus trzy. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Jedna z Marchew będzie siedziała dzisiaj na ławeczce. Wybieraliście dzisiaj numerki. Dostał kolejną kartkę. Lukaninho: Melcia! Dzisiaj masz wolne. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* A pozostałe Marchewy będą rywalizować o być albo nie być w programie. *puścił oczko do pozostałych ekip* Spędzisz ten czas z ekipą, w naszej luksusowej strefie. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Spoglądał na zdezorientowanych zawodników. Lukaninho: W tym wyzwaniu, nieaktywność nie będzie karana dodatkowym ostrzeżeniem. Po prostu ucierpi Wasza drużyna. Żeby było ciekawiej, dzisiaj postawię pierwszy plot twist. Dumnie zacisnął pięść. Lukaninho: Drużyna, która wygra, zapisze się w historii najlepszych tego reality-show. Wystarczający prestiż wyzwania, nieprawdaż? *uśmiechnął się szatańsko* Nie no. Drużyna, która wygra wyzwanie, wskaże dwie osoby z przeciwnej drużyny do dogrywki. Stawka jest ogromna. Kto z niej wybrnie? Na scene wepchnięty został Janusz. Lukaninho: Dzisiaj wyzwanie specjalnie przygotował dla Was Janusz, on objaśni zasady zadania. Ja spadam do strefy, ciao. Zabrał wraz ze sobą Melissę. Janusz: No kurła! Jak pięknie polsko wyglądacie! Jak tam wasze kochane Brajanki i Dżesiki? Poczujemy się dzisiaj jak prawdziwi Polacy na wakacjach, a nie jak ZŁODZIEJE! *powiedział podniesionym głosem* Podszedł przed zawodników. Janusz: Będziecie rywalizować w trzech parach. Drużyna, która wygra co najmniej dwie pary, wygra wyzwanie. Pary wybraliście sobie sami. A o to. Na ekranie wyświetla się: Benji vs Margaritta Janusz: Wy będzie startować w wyzwaniu modowym, kurła! Macie zaprojektować wizję wspaniałej mody na jesień 2019 dla polskiego janusza! Na ekranie wyświetla się: Suzie vs Brian Janusz: Musicie napisać piosenkę. Sami wybrać motyw muzyczny. Marchewki piszą o mnie i Sophie, natomiast Slayerzy o mnie i Temple. Na ekranie wyświetla się: Michael vs Abby Janusz: A dla was pora napisać wspaniałe opowiadanie o rodzinie Januszy. Czas wszyscy macie do niedzieli, godziny 15:00. //Stawiacie na kreatywność. Nie mam klucza odpowiedzi, jury wybierze najciekawsze propozycje. No i oczywiście udzielajcie się w przygotowaniach. To również weźmiemy pod uwagę.// Festiwal polski w greckich Salonikach im. Janusza Roszczypały. Wkrótce. (: '' Przygotowania Slayerzy: ''Podobnie jak Marchewki, Slayerzy stanęli pod swoim wiaduktem ze znajdującym się tuż obok niewielkim schowkiem z rzeczami, które na pewno przydadzą im się podczas zadania. Pogoda dopisywała jak i miejsce. Byłoby wręcz idealnie, gdyby nie jeden mały drobny szczegół - dzieciaki. Z jakiegoś powodu musieli się z nimi użerać. Chcąc mieć od nich spokój skorzystał z okazji by na chwilę zajrzeć do sklepików. Zawsze jakieś grosze mimo wszystko znalazły się pod ręką. Rzucił im paczkę cukierków by zajęły się sobą i nie przeszkadzały im podczas przygotowań. Brian: Uwah... Naprawdę nie mieli co innego nam wcisnąć niż tylko dzieciaki? Przyglądał się im jak w dziki i nieokiełznany sposób rozrywały papierki wydając przy tym odgłosy chrząkania, mlaskania i przerażających chichotów. '' '''Brian:' Przeklęte bachory. *ciężko wzdycha* musieli dać nam na głowę. Zniechęcony zastanawiał się nad tym jak ma rozgryżć swoją część zadania. Byli już w okrojonym składzie, ich kapitan z jakiś powodów podobnie jak poprzednio Brian został odesłany pod pretekstem. Może tym razem męski prowadzący chciał wykorzystać jedną z uczestniczek? Cóż, Lukaninho nie wydawał mu się do tego zdolny ale kto wie. Może miał jakiś pierwiastek Jurgity. Margeritte jest Włoszką więc na pewno wyzwanie z modą to powinna być dla niej bułka z masłem. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Abby też wydawała mu się dość silna i waleczna, pomimo swojej nieśmialej podstawy. '' Brian: Dobrze dziewczyny, idę przejrzeć co tam w składziku mamy i sprzęt do wykorzystania. ''Po prawdzie chciał odejść jak najdalej od nich jak i od dżesic i brajanków. Dotarło po chwili do niego. Dlaczego nazywali chłopców brajankami skoro on się nazywa Brian? Za wczas jego rodzice już wiedzieli, że będzie ich największą porażką i idealnie to imię się dla niego nada? albo to po prostu nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Nie podobała mu się jednak zbytnio ta sytuacja. Starał się ją ignorować szperając w ich schowku. Uwagę przykuło dość stare, mocno zakurzone radyjko. Delikatnie je przetarł z każdej stron. Zajrzał czy czasem w środku nic nie ma. Spojrzał jeszcze raz znajdując kilka płyt. Brian: '*UwU* a co my tutaj mamy? ''Z wyszczerzonym uśmiechem przeglądał okładki. Musiał oczywiście potem zrobić dokładniejsze obserwacje przesłuchując każdą z tych jakże ciekawych płyt. 'Brian: '''Trzeba przyznać, nigdy nie zaskoczą mnie z rzeczami jakie nam zapewną w show. ''Znalazł cały sprzęt nadający się do użytku. Dla siebie postanowił zachować część oświetlenia. Więcej przyda się na pierwszy pokaz mody. Podobnie jak materiały czy zestawy do szydełkowania, puszki po ciastach z igłami, nożyczkami oraz kilkoma bibelotami. Sam wziął parę kijów. Pomyślał o niektórych występach, które zdarzyło mu się oglądać w jego narodowej edycji Mam Talent. Pewnie wpasuje się grona tych anty-talentów, gdy tylko tutaj wejdzie na scenę. Skoro nie urzeknie ich śpiewem to postanowi postawić na wrażenie i wyrycie śladu w ich myślach, by był dobrze zapamiętany za swój występ. '' ''Abby w tym czasie, gdy już wymyśliła co będzie opowiadać. Skrycie ćwiczyła przed występem. Widać było, że to ni były jej klimaty i prędzej wolałaby się zakopać gdzieś niż występować, ale wyboru nie miała i chciała pomóc swojej drużynie wygrać. Przygotowania Marchewy: Drużyna Marchewek zebrała się pod przygotowanym dla nich greckim daszkiem wyposażonym w imponującą, jońską kolumnadę. Biały, marmurowy dach dawał dużo cienia, co za tym idzie chronił przed dokuczliwym słońcem. Umożliwiał, więc spokojne zastanowienie. Z powodu nieobecności Melissy, która dostała się do strefy hostów, pod daszkiem spotkali się tylko Benji, Suzie i Michael. Cała trójka była ubrana w groteskowe kostiumy. Co i rusz spoglądali na siebie bez przekonania. Najgorzej, jak nietrudno się domyślić czuł się Benji. Mimo prób uspokojenia swoich myśli, nadal czuł okrutny dyskomfort. Pocieszała go jednak myśl o tym, że przypadło mu zadanie modowe... '''Benji: '''Ok... *spojrzał po raz enty na swój outfit* Musimy wczuć się w... To czym się staliśmy... ''Chłopak spoglądał z powątpiewaniem na januszowe kostiumy. Dodatkowo sztuczny wąs niemiłosiernie go drapał. Pojawił się także jeden uciążliwy szczegół... '' '''Brajan: '''Tate, moge telefon? *zapytał ciągnąc Benji'ego za rękę* '''Benji: '''O Skit... ''Szwed spojrzał na niskiego, grubego dzieciaka z "modną" fryzurą. Oczywiście dzieciak wyglądał na totalne bezguście, co dodatkowo dotykało Modnego Benji'ego. '' '''Benji: Czemu te polskie szczenięcia mówią po angielsku? Benji: 'Sprawdź czy ciebie nie ma... Gdzieś *polecił* ''Brajanek pobiegł radośnie w bliżej nieznanym kierunku. Szwed mógł na moment odetchnąć. '' '''Benji: '''No to... *spojrzał znowu na swój strój* Moda jesienna w tym stylu... Eh... Będzie ciężko. ... ''Benji usiadł kawałek od reszty. Inspiracją dla niego mógł być ubiór, który miał na sobie. Musiał wykryć metodę, podążyć za tym i jednak zachować cokolwiek z mody… '''Benji: Hm… Pomyślmy… *mruczał do siebie* Chłopak wiedział co ma na sobie - japonki ze skarpetkami. Klapki są i były wiecznie modnym elementem stylu letniego. Urok tego był skutecznie niszczony przez skarpety… Może zatem w modzie januszów chodziło o dobry początek i beznadziejny koniec? Szwed głęboko się zastanawiał. W pewnej chwili z niejaką pomocą przybył Brajanek. Chłopiec był widoczny zza kolumnady. Biegał i dokuczał dwóm Dżesikom. Ubiór dzieci upewnił Benji’ego w jego przekonaniach. Benji: No to trzeba działać… Chłopak wolnym krokiem skierował się do garderoby, w której poprzednio się przebierał. Prawie, że wyrżnął się po drodze. Chodził w końcu w japonkach. Tak czy inaczej blondyn dotarł do garderoby, gdzie zaszył się aby skomponować swoją kolekcję. … Michael sobie przycupnęła w najdogodniejszym dla siebie miejscu, wzięła notesik i zaczęła pisać opowiadanie. Albo nie. Zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jego treścią i afirmować życie. Michael: Hmm, hmm, hmm *mruknęła do siebie* Po paru minutkach zaczęła chodzić po placu w poszukiwaniu inspiracji w postaci jakichkolwiek polskich rodzin. Wyzwanie modowe: Benji: ... Margaritta: ... Wyzwanie muzyczne: Suzie: ... Brian: ... Wyzwanie opowiadanie: Michael: ... Abby: ... Ekipa: Bar: W barze przesiadywał Janusz i popijał polską kapuczynę. Za nim weszła ''Anne. ''Przyjrzała się panu z wąsem. Anne: Em, dzien dobry, proszę pana? Była trochę zdziwiona, że facet wyglądający jak ojciec 3 dzieci jest składzie ekipy, lecz ani głosem ani mimijką tego nie pokazała. Janusz spojrzał na dziewczynę, popijając napój Bogów, Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Janusz: Słońce. Ja mam dopiero 23 lata. Jak możesz mnie tak postarzać. Czy, aby Ty młoda damo dobrze byś się czuła gdybym nazwał Ciebie starszą kobietą? *zapytał przyglądając się jej* Anne: Możesz mnie nazywasz jak chcesz. Na prawdę nie robi mi to róźnicy. Dziewczyna zamówiła tymczasem sobie jakieś Wino. Janusz: Jak to? Nie robi Ci to różnicy? Przecież... Ludzie się zawsze kurła oburzają... Muszę się napić czegoś mocniejszego. *mruknął i poszedł poszukać jakiejś wutki (please)* Swoją drogą, z takim podejściem jesteś oryginalna. Jak możesz mieć takie luźne? Anne: Kiedy jeszcze byłam nastolatką odziedziczyłam firmę po rodzicach. Mało kto miał do szacunek i przyzwyczaiłam się do przeziwsk i innych rzeczy. Anne na łyka wypiła swoje wino i zamówiła dolewkę. Anne: Jeśli można wiedzieć, co cię sprowadziło do programu? Janusz: To wiele wyjaśnia. *powiedział przeczesując swój wąs, wciąz ze strachem szukając jakiegoś porządnego polskiego alkoholu* Facet był już przerażony faktem, że nie zadbano o potrzeby porządnego Polaka, nie złodzieja. Janusz: Ja... mi obiecano samochód, jakiego nie ma somsiad. I chciałem być lepszy, by nie mówili, żem jest złodziej. Zarobić uczciwie w programie. Pokazać trochę wspaniałej polskiej kultury! Anne: 'Och więc jest pan Polakiem? Znałam jednego Polaka... Często się naśmiewał z... ''Dziewczyna dokładnie przyjrzała się facetowi. Ta, lepiej nie kontynować zdania. '''Anne:... Emm, właśćiwie nie pamiętam. Janusz: Oj mów mi po prostu John. Jestem teraz światowy. *powiedział dumnie* No widzisz, właściwie skąd jesteś? Gdy dziewczyna wspomniała o naśmiewaniu się, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Janusz: No widzisz. Ja to się nasmiewam z niemców czy rusków. Z nich można tylko się śmiać! Centrum nawigacyjne: ... Basen: Na basenie prowadzący programu przyszedł wraz z zimnym napojem i położył się na dmuchanym łóżku na wodę i sobie leżał. '' '''Lukaninho': Życie hosta jest wspaniałe. *mruknął* A, nie. To każdej gwiazdy. Melissa również za swój cel obrała basen. Po przybyciu najpierw sprawdziła przebieralnie, czekał tam na nią czarny dwuczęściowy strój i tutaj widać ktoś poszalał: japonki. Na szczęście nie było skarpetek. Gdy już wyszła z przebieralni zobaczyła prowadzącego. Widać było, że odpoczywał, więc postanowiła najpierw skorzystać z prysznica. W miarę możliwości poza spłukaniem się postara się też pozbyć większej ilości tapety. Nie udało jej się zmyć jej w całości, ale dziewczyna nie wyglądała już tak koszmarnie jak wcześniej. Potem podeszła do basenu i usiadła na brzegu. Gdy tylko zamoczyła nogi westchnęła z ulgą. Starała się zapomnieć o tym, że jej los leży w rękach prawie obcych ludzi i trochę się zrelaksować... Lukaninho: Od razu lepiej, gdy mniej tapety, nie? *zapytał zaczepnie* Piłkarz korzystał z luksusów, bo chciał jak najbardziej naciągnąć producentów na koszta. Przy okazji korzystał z możliwości robienia sobie znajomości. Z Melcią już rozmawiał swego czasu, jak i gnębił ją na wyzwaniu. Nie sposób jednak przeoczyć, że chyba jej największym katem pozostał Janusz. '' '''Lukaninho': Spokojnie możesz się kąpać, tu raczej nie ma rekinów. *dodał nieco rozczarowany* Melissa wskoczyła i cała zanurzyła się w wodzie. Od razu po wynurzeniu odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i z lekkim uśmiechem odpowiedziała: '' '''Melissa: '''A co, miałbyś ochotę z nimi popływać, czy raczej rzucić im zawodników na pożarcie? ''Podniósł swoje przyciemniane okulary i spojrzał na Hiszpankę. Zamyślił się na moment. Jego podejrzewają o takie niegodziwości. Oh, poczuł się dogłębnie urażony. Jednak nie miał zamiaru tego zbytnio pokazywać. Lukaninho: Cóż. Była to aluzja do wyzwania drugiego, gdzie niektóre osoby spotkały piranie bądź rekiny w basenie. Nie jestem na tyle nieludzki, by gnębić ludzi. Janusz to robi lepiej, jak i ruda. *wzruszył ramionami* Skoro jednak wyrażasz chęć popływania to rozważę coś w nagrodę. *puścił jej oczko* Nie planował robić nic na złość, ale jednak zostawienie dziewczyny nutki niepewności bylo tym, co lubił. Dobrze mieć przewagę psychologiczną. '' '''Lukaninho': Nie obawiasz się wyniku wyzwania, gdy ty sobie tutaj słodko odpoczywasz inni się męczą. Twój los spoczywa w rękach kilku obcych ludzi. No i moga Ci mieć za złe, że masz tak dobrze... Sypialnie: ... Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki